Deep In Earth
by 0aloy0bung0
Summary: Deep in earth my love is lying, and I must weep alone. Edgar A. Poe. What happens when an old friend, well known, comes back? And how will the others react? Better then it sounds. Rated for Later chapters. I eat flames with sporks!
1. Default Chapter

**Deep in Earth**

Chapter 1 The Message

It has been about 8 months since they've 'lost' Terra, and far too long for Beast Boy to handle. Everyone on the team was searching for the cure, day and night without much progress. But the one working the hardest, surprisingly, was Beast Boy. While the others would just work in between the missions, at night or in their spare time, he was always thinking about it. Even if it didn't look like he was.

_Every_ time he would sleep, he would dream about having Terra back, and everyone being happy again. Each time he would eat, he would think of Terra being by his side. Whenever he would play video games, he would think of her, cheering him on, when he was loosing the game. Every time they went into battle, that she would be helping them, defeating anyone who stood the way of their victory. But most of all, whenever he was upset or depressed about something, he would think of her, she was his reward at the end of the game, she was the grand prize, she was what he was looking forward to at the end of the day. Now, all he had to do was complete the obstacles standing in his way of her.

He _had_ to find the cure. He had to…not only for himself, but for everyone else. For the titans, were not the same, and never would be…unless, she was back. He had to bring her back for everyone to be happy again. So that they could all see her smiling face again. But most of all, he had to bring her back…for Terra herself. So that _she _most of all could be happy. So _she _could see them all again. So that _she _could live again. He realized that this was _not _all for him, But all for her. It's her life to live, not his.

Every day when he was in his room, or just alone, he would think of her. Her smiling face, long blond hair, and those wonderful eyes of hers that he could just loose himself in. but he easily got distracted by those things to see what really mattered. The cure.

He would often start to do calculations in his head, take notes, and research. I know it doesn't sound much like Beast Boy, but he was trying, and giving all that he could, just to get her back. But even with his all-nighters, and constant thinking mode, he still wasn't much closer. If anyone else was, he didn't know.

But one night, while in a deeply concentrated mode. He fell asleep over all of the paperwork. And had a dream that he had been having very often, but it changed, and he could tell.

(Beast Boy's dream)

_The titans were in battle, just a normal one; the H.I.V.E was robbing a bank. But it wasn't that normal, because, the H.I.V.E. was winning._

_Raven and Jinx were fighting a hard battle, but it seemed that everything Raven did, Jinx was always one step a head of her. Every time Raven was about to grab hold of something, Jinx got it first._

_Cyborg was battling G Mammoth, who seemed to be at least ten times stronger now then ever before. He was lifting huge amounts of pavement out of the ground, like it was nothing, and could grab hold of, and throw anything at Cyborg without even breaking a sweat._

_Robin was fighting Gizmo who seemed to have restocked on his gadgets from the last time that they all fought. He managed to somehow knock Starfire unconscious, and still fight Robin. They were both throwing smoke bombs and light disks to try and throw each other off. Which didn't work well._

_Then there was Beast Boy, who's only job was to keep civilians away and to block any misfires of the H.I.V.E.'s path of destruction. When Mammoth crashed into a building that started to tip over. Beast Boy was too busy shooing people away to notice, until it was too late. The five story building fell on top of a road block, which made pavement and concrete go flying up into the air. He was about to get crushed, when Terra came in on a rock worm she pulled out of the ground and stopped the rocks before they could hit Beast Boy. _

_With everyone distracted by Terra being back, the Titans took out the H.I.V.E. by surprise._

_At this part of his dream he would go up and rap his arms around Terra, and she would do the same to him. But, that did not happen, not this time._

_As soon as she saw him coming towards her, Terra began to run away. Beast Boy, being confused, ran after her to find out why she was leaving him, yet again. She ran into Slade's old lair, the one her stone prison still stands in. he walked in after her, and day turned to night, it was dark, and all he could hear was Terra, crying_

_He then began to slowly walk inward. When the old door reappeared and slammed behind him, sending a sudden chill up his spine..._

_Beast Boy then cautiously moved forward to wear he heard Terra, which was right in front of her statue. She lay there, hurtled up at the feet of it, like she was scared of something around her. So Beast Boy took a chance and tried to calm her down. Any way he could._

"_Terra?" he said, somewhat scared, yet caring "…are you ok?" she looked up at him with dead eyes, ones that did not belong to a young thirteen year old girl. She looked as though she was almost frightened to death about something. Her hair was knotted, clothes were even more torn then before… and those eyes… if you saw them, you would run away screaming, they were terrifying. He moved in closer to her._

"_Terra, its going to be ok. I'll take you back to the tower, you look like you could eat someth-" she cut him off._

"_Beast Boy…" she said as she shuddered "it's almost too late." She said with a tear in her eyes_

"_Too late for what?" Beast Boy asked scared "for what Terra? What happened?"_

"_You have to save me, come for me…before…it's too late." He began to break down in tears "you have to hurry! I won't last much longer before, I am…completely lost." she then got up and began to back away into the shadows of the cave._

"_Terra! Wait! Come back!" Beast Boy screamed "i dont want to loose you…not like this…not again…" he fell to the ground on his knees and began to cry too._

"_Beast Boy" terra began "you…must go now…I cant stay much longer… you have to go…" she then pulled her butterfly clip out of her hair and tossed it to Beast Boy, who's head was down, it landed on his lap. When he looked up to respond to her…she was gone. He looked to his lap and picked up the barrette and held it close to him. Then he realized something._

"_Wait! Terra!" he looked up to see Terra yet again, her eyes now glowing._

"_I said go!" she shot a small rock at him and he flung backwards. Out of his dream, and back to reality._

(Out of his dream)

He got knocked out of his chair and fell to the ground. He looked back up to his seat.

"Ow!" he said rubbing the back of his head "I fell asleep! Again!" he then threw something at the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at what he had thrown.

It was Terra's barrette…

* * *

this story is not a one-shot. there are more chapters.  
so tell me what you think please 

XD

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Asking For Help

Disclaimer- i do not own the Teen Titans...yet! insert evil laugh here

I would like to give a big thanx to my first reviewers

**Aris Which**- I would like to give the most thanx to you for being my first reviewer! **Jurodan**- thank you so much. I've been trying to do a perspective besides Raven's for once, I think I m doin good. As for your question, you are just going to have to sit back and wait like the rest of the reviewers…which so far, is 5 people.

** Gijinka Renamon**- thanx, I am

** ravenfairie**- thank you

** Angel Vanilla**- I usually don't like them either, but this one has been orbiting around my brain, so I finally decided to write it down. Thank you 4 luv'n it!

I would like you to support me along the way with this fic. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Asking For Help**

Beast Boy looked at the barrette that lay on the ground by the wall in front of him. He slowly crawled forward towards it and satin front of it. He just stared at it, trying to decipher if it were real or not.

"What the?" he spoke softly "where did that come from?" he picked up and started to examine it in his hands. He stared into it blankly, then snapped back.

"Terra…" he said now realizing what had happened. He jumped up from the ground and ran to his door. He opened the door, and stepped in to the hallway.

"What was it that she said?" he asked himself as he ran down the hall "c'mon think!" he turned the corner "it's…that it's…too late! Too late before… before" what! He was hitting his head trying to jog his memory. He stopped in the middle of the hall, as if he had hit a wall.

He heard Terra's voice in his head, "you have to save me, come for me…before… it's too late!" "you have to hurry! I won't last much longer before…I am completely lost!

"…we have to hurry! Before it's too late!" he ran down the hall and took a chance…he went to Raven's room. If anyone could tell what was going on, it was Raven. She had all of those books for her resources. She would know better then anyone.

He took a deep breath, and slowly reached forward to knock on the door. "c'mon!" he told himself "for Terra" he knocked on the door, and it wasn't until 30 seconds later he knocked again to make sure she got up. This was important!

"Raven?" he spoke loudly "I need to ask you something" he knocked again "are you awake in there?"

The door slid open to reveal a tired Raven standing in the door way. "I am now" she said in an annoyed voice "what is it Beast Boy? It's 2:37am, what are you doing up this early? And why did you have to wake me up?" she was now mad

"I need to ask you something" he looked up at her "something…important…" he had a depressed tone of voice.

"Beast Boy, hats wrong?" Raven said sounding frightened by the tone of her voice.

"It's about Terra" he said as he held up his hand, and opened it to reveal the barrette. Raven's eyes widened.

"Where did you?" she asked confused

"I would tell you, but you would say I was crazy" he said with a determined look in his eyes

"I promise I won't call you crazy" she said as she rolled her eyes

"Ok…Terra gave it to me." he said as he once again looked at Raven "tonight"

"Beast Boy, were you getting into the sugar last night?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes… but that is not the point! It's just that- never mind. I knew you wouldn't believe me." He then turned away from her with a sad look on his face, and began to walk away. _Go back! You need to find out if Terra will be ok! And to do that, you need to talk to Raven!_ He stopped in his tracks, and turned back around to Raven who was just standing there.

"Raven?" he asked

"Yes Beast Boy?" she replied

"Is it possible, for someone 'dead' to contact you in your dreams?" he asked with no sign that he was joking

"Why?" she asked

"JUST!" he calmed himself "just, tell me… is it possible?" he asked with a saddened look on his face

Now, feeling a little bad about herself, she answered "well, yes. I guess so. May I ask again 'why'?"

"I think that Terra is trying to tell me something" he looked at Raven again who looked like she was just about to say 'sure, uh-huh'. "I know that it sounds crazy, that's what I thought. But in my dream she-"

"Wait, you aren't just making this up?" she asked

"NO! I wouldn't!"

"Your right" she said

"Huh? You believe me? Why?" he asked curiously

"If you weren't serious, then you would never be up this early!" she said, just to bug him

"Uhhh… thanx… I think" he said

"Ok, we should get the others-"

"NO!" he said immediately after she finished.

Raven snapped back around to face him "ok" she said

"Huh?"

"The others would probably think you **_were_ **crazy. I think that it would be best if we kept this between ourselves for a while." She said as she turned back into her room "at least until we can tell if this is you finally cracking over this whole mess," she said, not joking about it "or, if Terra **_really _**is trying to tell you something."

Beast Boy nodded then stopped as soon as Raven stepped into her room he was too scared to enter. He really didn't want to go in there again, not since the last time.

"Don't tell me that you are scared of my room" Raven said "you can come in, as long as you don't touch anything at least." She then walked over to her bookshelf and began to look through them and take some off.

Beast Boy then walked in and looked around the room, remembering the first time he had gone in there. He saw the mirror on her nightstand and backed away from it slowly, accidentally backing into Raven. She then had an aggravated look on her face.

"Heh, heh…sorry" he said to her

He looked around for a good place to sit. There were plenty of spaces… but not any he wanted to go near. He found a place in one of the corners.

"So?" Raven set some of the books on her bed and found a place to sit on the floor. "Tell me about this dream of yours, and why you think Terra was trying to tell you something." She finished with a serious tone in her voice.

"Ok" he began "I had this dream before, but it changed" he said, then looked up

"How did it change?" she asked interested

"This time she ran from me. And when I followed her, she wasn't herself" he then put his chin in his hand, and rested his elbow on his knee "she ran in the cave…her cave. She was at the foot of **_her_** statue. I tried to calm her down, make her tell me what was wrong. But when she looked at me…" he shivered "her eyes were dead black, they looked like bottomless black pits. And she said," he took a long, deep breath "that I had to come for her, we have to save her before its too late she said it wouldn't be long before she was completely lost" he took another deep breath "she tossed this to me." He threw Raven the barrette, and she examined it for a while "she said we had to hurry. But I kept trying to ask her stuff, I think I got on her nerves, 'cause she threw a rock at me. Then I woke up with her barrette in my hand" he finished and looked to Raven

"I think we should look into this" she said as she grabbed one of the books off of her bed and began to read it.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked willingly

"No, I can handle this for now." she said in response "you've done enough for tonight. You might have saved Terra just for that." she gave him a smile. He began to walk out of her room

"Besides," she stared; he turned back around to look at her "I think that we owe her a visit. Tomorrow?" he nodded back to her

"Yeah," he said as he walked out of the room. Beast Boy slowly walked down the hall "it's been a lone time." He turned the corner once again "I need to see her again"

* * *

i think that that was my longest chapter out of all my stories so far. 

please, i would like to get reviews on how i am doing with this story, and if any of you fans think that there is something that i can improve with it so far. my reviews keep me going and determined .all suggestions are welcome.

to anyone who is starting out a story, and is somewhat desperate for reviews, tell me, and i will read and review your story. the first review is the best one.

R&R!


	3. The Visit

(just for all you to know, this is not Rae/BB. Terra is in it! grrrrrrr)

**thank you reviewers.**  
**  
crimsonsun-rk**- thank you, I also get tired of just seeing the character's stupid side. Most of the time, I just want to read a story that is, well, kinda serious… they are hard to come by.  
I know a lot of people who don't really like Terra all that much. When I first saw her, I knew that something was up, and when I saw Betrayal, I got up and screamed "I KNEW IT!" I scared my mom. But I forgive Terra for what she did, because she had a chance to get out of the volcano eruption, but she stayed, and saved everyone's lives, at the cost of almost taking her own.

**Angel Vanilla**- im sorry! But I can't tell you what is going on! You will figure that out either in this chapter or in the next one! And take my advice, don't shove ice up your nose for a hurting brain. It hurts. But I **wouldn't** know from experience…

**teentitans66**- thanx 4 luv'n my story. I also like Terra, but she is not my favorite character. I know that is interesting and thank you (I hav my friend read the story before I post it. She is my guinea pig). I can help you with anything you need help with on this site. Just tell me what!

**a dragons wings**- I can honestly say that she is a little OOC but in order for the story to work, she has to be. I do have someone to proof read it, and they are a very honest person and point out my mistakes… and how is it predictable? I don't see how it is. Never mind, that's your opinion. And I an sorry to say that I don't smile, thanx anywayz!

i just want to say that i am happy!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Visit

The next day was a Wednesday, so everyone was up by 10:00 am. They were in mid November so the weather was nice, just a few clouds in the sky. They all woke up from the sun, which was shining brightly. Everyone met in the main room. They all began to eat breakfast, when Beast Boy was discussing the matter over Terra.

"So, I think it would be a good idea, if we took a break from this Tower, and research at the cave so that we can see Terra." He looked at all of them "you know, for motivation and stuff." he finished

Everyone shrugged "sounds good to me" Cyborg started "I've just been researching in my room until now."

"Yeah why not? We could us a different environment for a while" Robin stared

"Yes!" Starfire began excitingly "we shall have a picnic! I shall fetch my favorite beverage!" she ran to the fridge "mustard!" everyone gave a disgusted look at her. Then they all turned to Raven, for (they thought) she would probably be the one to say 'no' to anything outside her dark haven.

"I think it sounds nice" she said to their astonishment. Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up as she closed her book and began to walk to the door. "It would most likely be quieter there." She said as she walked down the hall to her bedroom door, BB was standing there waiting for her.

"Good cover up" he told her

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked stunned as she pointed her finger at him "never mind" she opened her door.

"Is there anything I could help with now?" he once again asked willingly

"Actually" she said as she walked into her room. Beast Boy looked in there after her, trying carefully not to go in. Raven walked out with a huge stack of books in her arms "you wanna help with this?" she asked

"Oh! Yeah! Right" he stepped forward to Raven who was holding them with no problem, and grabbed the books. He bent his knees from the weight of them "why do I have to hold these?" he asked

"Well, I only did it because you asked so nicely!" she said in a mocking tone. "plus my hands need to be free to get us there" she said in her normal plane voice.

"Ok…urg…fine" he struggled "oh yeah! Duh!" he transformed himself into a gorilla and carried the books with little ease.

They waited in the living area for about five minutes, until everyone else began to come down. But for the time that they were in there, they discussed the Terra thing. I mean, that why they were going there in the first place.

"So?" Cy began as he came down "y'all ready to go?" he came out with nothing in his arms. It looked like he was going unprepared.

"Aren't you taking anything?" Beast Boy began "I mea, we've been looking for the cure for like months now. I would think you'd have something after all this time" he finished

Cyborg had an annoyed look on his face "BB, remember my name?" he sounded like he was asking a five year old

"Uh, duh! It's Cyborg" he said proud of himself

"Does anything about my name, ring a bell?" he asked now aggravated

"Uhhh?" Beast Boy said with a confused look on his face

Cy sighed "I have a built in, online, ready to go anytime computer in my arm!" he said

"Oh. Right." he said as he rubbed his head from embarrassment

Then after those three were out there, Robin came down, followed by Starfire who had a picnic basket on her arm. She went to the fridge and began to pile food into the basket. She then sat the overly filled picnic basket on the counter and began to shove it all in there so that the lid could close. She then grabbed the basket and went to go join her teammates in the living area.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted "when shall we venture to the cave of our dear friend Terra, in which we all miss so?" she asked

"When everyone is ready to go" Robin replied "is, everyone ready?" he then asked curiously

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Yup!"

"Uh, huh!"

"I guess so"

Everyone replied at least once before Robin responded again. "So? Raven, are you taking us?" He asked just out of plain wonderment

"Yes" she but before they were off she said "Beast Boy, get the books," she pointed to the table in which the sat. "And does everyone have everything that they need?" she asked, she didn't want to back any trips back.

Everyone nodded, so she engulfed them in her black energy. And they were off to the caves.

Traveling close to the speed of light, they got there pretty fast. Within 30 seconds, they were at the entrance of the cave. They all walked in and found their own places to sit. Beast Boy sat right in front of Terra, where he felt comfortable.

They were all there for about three hours without much progress. Starfire was trying to make the place look more welcoming. She put up flowers, and began to draw pictures on the stone walls with her star bolts.

Robin sat in the center of a circle of stones, in which he had papers and other things sitting on. He was working with a lap top and chemicals, out of everyone, he looked like he was making the most progress over the hours.

Raven sat atop a large stone with her stack of books near. She was reading about three at a time. Looking as though she had caught on to something every ten minutes or so, she would jump from book to book. Trying to follow the lead.

Cyborg was walking around most the time. And every so often he would grab somthin' to eat each time he had passed the basket. Once or twice, he went up to examine Terra, to make measurements or something like that.

But Beast Boy was just sitting in front of her. He would get up and pace back and forth for a while, then get bored and sit back down. He saw some litter around, and began to pick it all up. He then walked around the back of her, and saw some graffiti on the bottom of the platform that Terra was standing on, and began to wash it off. It had been so long since he had come to visit her. He grabbed a drink of water, and sat at her feat again.

The nice day slowly turned into a lightning storm. Every few minutes, they would here a crack of lightning out side. And before that, they could see the flashing lights. It was beautiful in its own way. But… the storm was close.

"Anyone get anything?" Robin asked sounding bored

"Nope" Cyborg answered first "I thought some thing, but it turned out to be a false lead."

No one bothered to ask Beast Boy or Starfire, for they were tidying up the place, and obviously had done nothing really. So they all looked to Raven, who was just looking through the books like she was tracing something. She was flipping through the pages rapidly and speaking to herself. Everyone looked to one another.

"Raven?" Robin started "do you have something?" he finished to turn to Raven who didn't even look up. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he turned to everyone "no one bother her, she might have it" he looked up to Raven, then back to everyone else "you don't want her to loose her consintratio-"

"I've got it!" she exclaimed

Everyone looked to her with excitement in their eyes. Beast Boy ran to go and put his cup of water down, when a flash of lightning rang through the cave. All of the lights went out.

Starfire made a star bolt to light up the room so that they all could see Raven with her explanation. Another lightning bolt struck. Starfire, being scared and surprised, shot the bolt. Beast Boy jumped so that it wouldn't hit him, spilling the cup of water, it went flying into the air. Then another lightning bolt. They all mixed together, the star bolt, water, and lightning bolt. All landing on top Terra's statue, making it shine out white, small explosions through out the cave. The light was blinding…the cave began to collapse, along with Terra.

"…no…" Beast Boy said below his breath in a frightened tone "NO!" he shouted

He ran up to Terra, trying to keep her in place so that she wouldn't fall apart. By now, everyone had gathered up everything. As large rocks began to fall from the cavern's ceiling, they were all avoiding as many as they could.

Beast Boy was holding her tight, talking aloud repeating himself "its gonna be ok…" every so often he would struggle to keep himself standing and the statue in place.

When, to his surprise, small portions of the rock began to fall atop his head "no…no…" when out of the rock, became flesh and bone, hair and skin, a person. The figure lay limp on his shoulders. She was out of the stone…in one piece.

Beast Boy looked up to see the form on his shoulders, it was hazy. The form came into focus.

"…Terra…"

* * *

cliff hander

i hope that might answer some of your questions... and if not, then you will have to wait for the next chapter, which explains ALOT of stuff.

i m so happy! something is going to happen in four days (March 15, 2005)that i am** really **excited about! and anyone who can just what i am happy about... well... gets credit for it!

hint i am getting rid of something that i've had for about 2.5 years. and it is not something that has to do with surgery.

R&R


	4. Raven's Diary Entry

Credit goes to crimsonsun-rk and ravenfairie!

**crimsonsun-rk- **as you can see, you were correct! And you were the first to answer too. You might be right…and you might not be right, you'll have to wait and find out wont you?

**Aris Witch-** hey! Thanx for liking my story, I know that you don't really like Terra all that much, but I can't exactly blame you for that. You just have to promise not to kill me because I like Terra. OK?

**Tameranian Angel- **thanx! And Terra was actually turned into stone. I know that it is confusing, but it's the volcano's fault. That could actually happen to someone though…I think

**NevermoretheRaven-** sorry, but your guess is incorrect! Please play again! sarcasm thank you for liking my story. I mainly only read Raven based stories too, Terra is one of my favorites, I like her less then Raven and way more then Starfire.

**ravenfairie- **ding ding ding! We have a winner! That would suck if you had a birthday for 2.5 years, it would be even worse for Raven though. I write on my stories every day, but I wait a little while after to post them. To make you appreciate them more.

**   
Letselina-** I know. Everyone seems to be writing Terra revival stories now. But, I just wanted to make this because I've been thinking about it for a long time. I am trying to make her more in character, hopefully this chapter will show that.

**Forlorn Melody-** first of all, I luv your pen name. And I know how to do long chapters…but they take too long to type, and I know how much people like updates, so I usually just write what you need to know about what.

I am now going to get my braces off the day after tomorrow! so happytear

* * *

Raven's Diary Entry

_Beast Boy woke me up early this morning. When I went to the door, he was upset about something. So I asked what was wrong, he said that it was about Terra. He… had her barrette. He said that she gave it to him; I thought that he was crazy of course. But when I basically told him just that, he walked away disappointed and said it was in his dream. Then I knew that it might not be just a prank._

_I know about how the dead can speak to the living in their dreams. I just never thought that would happen to Beast Boy. But I could tell that he was really determined to find out if it was really Terra._

_I had to go along with it. Beast Boy is like the little I've never had (and hopefully will never have) I would go along with it to truly find out if Terra really has changed. But she won't be trusted that easily. She'll have to earn it back if she ever wants to be on my good side. I will find out if shes hiding anything, and until I do, she will NOT be a part of this team ever again._

_Though she is being preserved in the stone, she can probably hear us when ever we come to visit. I feel sorry for BB some tines though. He has to go through all of this; she was the only person who ever really made him happy. I have seen his joy vanish in a single day; it seems to become less apparent each day now._

_Usually I am the depressed one. They don't really see that I care about them all though. I don't want any of them to be upset. And that is why we have to bring Terra back. I still have my issues with her, and they won't just disappear. I will question her about her actions, and will answer. The others might not be suspicious, but I am._

_But for now, I will work on the antidote, I think I found the perfect spell, but I'll have to look into it. We will be visiting the caves today, it will be quiet, so I will have plenty of time to research the spell._

_

* * *

_i know that it is short but its a diary entry, they are usually short.

i hope that it cleared some things up for you. i will post chapter 5 on tuesday.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

i m so happy! i got my braces off!  
and here are yor answered reviews!**  
**

**Ravens-Rage-** thank you for updating your story, and thank you for reading mine.

**Aris Witch-** ok… I know that you loathe Terra, so don't let this chapter offend you. And I hope you get over the flu. I swear that stuff has something in it.

**DarkSin-** thank you

**crimsonsun-rk-** you black mail me with your credit, you hold on to the points, and you can help make a special decision in the story? I don't know? Be creative! I am going to wait and explain what happened L8r. and I have to update with short chapters often, otherwise, I'll forget I am writing a story.

**NevermoretheRaven-** I knew that I saw the stone thingy somewhere. I've seen that movie before, a while ago. But as you can see, Terra has been revived, it's the not too distant future, you never know what could happen. But I think that the world is goin to explode… but that's just me.

**teentitantruefriend-** thanx, I wouldn't be surprised if you were her #1 fan. Just don't go too crazy.

**Jurodan-** thank you for being honest with your review, I know that it is sloppy, but that's because I wrote it in like 10 minutes because I was tired of people saying Raven was out of character.

**Jonjetman-** thank you for reading. I will be sure to read your new fic.

**Forlorn Melody-** thank you, I've never really had anyone that specific in a review. I am getting tired of the Raven that people always use in their fics, the bitchy one, Raven is actually nice, but can't show it.

**Tameranian Angel-** thank you, I thought it would look good.

**a trapped lonely soul-** your welcome, I really like your poems; I don't think that they are useless at all. And thank you for reading my story.

wow! i think that was the most reviews i got for one chapter! thank you all for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Beast Boy woke up to the beeping heart monitor. He was in the infirmary, but he didn't know why. He looked around the room to see that it was dark. The windows were open, so he assumed that it was night.

He tried to sit up, but he clutched his head with pain. There were bandages around his head, and once again, he didn't know why. (AN: no he dose not have amnesia!)

"What happened?" he asked himself below his breath. Still holding his head, he tried to recall what had happened. But the last thing he remembered was…

"TERRA!" he shouted.

He then sprung out of the hospital bed, ignoring the pain now rushing through his whole body. He tried to walk to the door, when it slid open.

Robin came in the room and rushed over to Beast Boy and set him back down on the bed, trying to make him calm down. But he kept trying to get back up.

"Beast Boy! Calm down!" Robin said as he held him down on the bed.

"What happened?" he yelled at him "and what happened to Terra!"

"First of all, calm down" he told him. Beast Boy then remained on the bed, and turned his attention back to his aching head.

"Here." He handed BB a pack of ice for his head. "O.K the caves started to collapse, and we thought that everyone was out. But when we looked around, you weren't with us. I sent Raven in to look for you. A rather large rock fell on your head, hence the whole hurting thing"

Beast Boy looked at him like he was about to burst out yelling or something… and he did "What happened to Terra?"

"well, after we had Raven go look for you, she did notice Terra with you… but…" he looked away from Beast Boy, trying to avoid the saddened look on his face "she wasn't breathing" he then had to look at Beast Boy.

The looks on his face was overwhelmed with a sudden impulse of shock, pain, and grieve. "…no…" he said in a shaky voice that was just barely stable enough to understand.

"We've had her with a respirator ever since" he told him

Beast Boy looked up to him with a slight speck of hope in his eyes. "sh…shes alive?" he asked with a large smile

"yes, but shes not very stable. That's why I came her to calm you down" he turned away looking around a curtain behind him "any large sudden movement or noise can through her breathing off" he got up and began to walk away "you, could see her if you'd like."

"Yeah!" he shushed himself "I mean" he said in a whisper "yeah"

He slowly sat up from the bed and followed Robin into a separate room. Raven and Starfire were in there, making sure her breathing didn't change.

They took shifts, for an hour or so they would switch. At this second, Starfire was sleeping in a chair in the corner, and Raven was watching Terra.

They somehow managed to get Slade's suit off of her. It was lying in a box in the corner opposite to Starfire. Terra was in a hospital gown, and had on a breathing mask and I.V.s in her arms. There were large machines around her too. They were beeping and had papers coming out every now and then.

Raven turned to see the new visitors "I was wondering when you would come" Raven told Beast Boy as he walked in "her heart beat and breathing is stable now, and she is responding to sound and light. But she is still very weak" she said as she turned to her"so she will probably be sleeping for the next few hours" she turned back to the boys "we'll question her when she is strong enough. She might know something about Slade that we don't. she'll have to earn her trust back from me" she finished

BB nodded "so…" he began "how long have I been asleep?" he asked, merely because the question had been orbiting his brain

"you've been in here for about a day or so" Robin told him

"A WHOLE DAY?" he shouted then cupping his mouth, and wincing from pain from his head.

"let me help with that" Raven said as she placed her hand on his head. Her hand glowed white and placed it back at her side.

"thanks" he told her.

Then realizing that he hadn't eaten in a while his stomach was twisting and turning from hunger.

"oh! You should probably come down soon to eat soon." Robin told him walking towards the door

"hah!" he told him waving his had up and down "I think I'll just stay here." She said as he pulled a chair up and sat on it.

"okay" Robin began "I'll bring your food up in a few"

Beast Boy nodded. He sat there for hours. He stayed up all night, just staring at her in 'awe'. He was so happy to see her out of the stone. And even more happy to see her alive again

He watched as her chest moved up and down from breathing (ne is not a perv!). she did not change her position through the whole night, she just lay there like an angel…to him she was.

When the sun rose, he felt sleep try to consume him, he gave in. sop he slept, the upper part of his body lay on the bed, with his head rested on Terra's lap.

He woke up about only 10 minutes into his sleep to see Terra with her eyes open staring at him weakly. Then turning her gaze around the room to tell where she was exactly. She then looked back to him. She reached forward to touch his face, to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. A smile crept its way across her face.

"B…Beast Boy?" she said somewhat unsure "i…is th…that you?"

"Yeah" he merely said as he moved the chair closer to her.

"I take it that you got my message?"

"Yeah… but did you have to hit me so hard?" he said sarcastically

She laughed "I missed that" she told him

"What did you miss?" he asked

"You" she smiled at him

He gave her a deep hug then at up straight again and looked around for something. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out her barrette.

"I think this is yours" he said as he placed it in her hair.

"Thank you for keeping it safe" she thanked him

"Do you want any food?" he asked her "you look hungry" he said laughing at the end of the statement.

"Yeah, hold on a second." she said as she sat up and turned her feet over the side of the bed

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled at her

"What?" she asked

"Do you really think that you can walk? I mean, you haven't in like eight months." he told her

"I think I can handle it" she said as she slid off the bed and landed on her feet

She took a step and fell. Beast Boy caught her before she could hit the ground, and helped her stand.

"Thanx" she told him

"Your welcome" he said to her

"But, can I try?" she asked

He nodded and helped her to a wall for support. They slowly walked down halls, up stairs, through rooms, and finally arrived in the main room. They walked in to see everyone, minus Raven. The two of them weren't even in there for two seconds when Starfire jumped up and flew to Terra.

She went to wrap her arms around her and give her a death tight hug, but Beast Boy got in the way and took the impact.

"Friend Terra! You have awakened!" she then looked down to see that she was hugging Beast Boy. And dropped him.

"Hi Starfire!" Terra said as she opened her arms "it's great to see you all again" she said as she hugged the Tameranian.

"It's good to you to two, girl" Cyborg said as he walked up to her.

"Nice to see you awake, how do you fell?" Robin asked

"Great actually" she told him

"Yeah! We came down her to get some food! I vote tofu!" Beast Boy yelled

"Yeah? Well I say ham" Cyborg yelled back

"So the still haven't stopped this?" Terra asked Robin

"Nope. It's the same every day" he told her back

They argued back and forth until Terra broke into the little discussion on what to eat "I vote tofu" she said, and the arguing stopped.

"Yes! Majority rules! Tofu it is!" he yelled "in your face!"

"Can you just make it fast? Im starving" Terra told him

"Yeah, stop gloating B and get her some food… or what ever that stuff is" Cy mocked

They ate and were going to watch a movie, when they got cut short from the alarm going off.

"I'll go get Raven" Robin said as he left the room

"I'll stay her with Terra, K?" Beast Boy said to the others

"No, its ok Beast Boy. I'll just stay and watch TV. I'll be fine" she gave him a reassuring look "I promise"

He nodded "we'll be back soon." He told her "don't get hurt, k?"

She nodded, and the titans were off. She was left to sit and wait.

"Terra we're back!" Beast Boy yelled as they entered the main room to find it empty. Terra wasn't there.

* * *

dum dum DUM dum... 

where do you think she is? it could be good, it could be bad, it could be somewhere unusual, or some where odvious. you have more then one vote. if you come up with a guess after you review, Email me. my Email is in my profile.

thank you all for reviewing, and pleze continue to do so.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:(i need to start doing these) ...alas, i do not own the Teen Titans... we are getting the paper work ready though.

now...to say thanx to:

**crimsonsun-rk-** yes! Guessing games are some of my favorites! You should always guess! You have another shot, because I won't say in this chapter, so guess already! grrrrr.  
Terra is a wonderer…  
And were you talking to me when you said 'think before you speak'? Because I always think before I speak! My brain has scars and everything!

**Ravenfairie-** Thank you

**Jurodan-** thank you for telling me and being honest! I'll be sure to look out for those simple mistakes.  
Thank you…again… most people just have her jump up like nothing happened. But if you haven't walked or moved in months, you would be really weak, so I had that in mind. And I don't know where Terra went (yes I do… but you don't know that yet… crap, said too much) you have to guess to find out.

**Tameranian Angel-** ummmm, thanx?

**teentitans66-** thank you very much.

thank you for reviewing, i hope i get more soon... i feel so lonely!- runs way and crys in a corner-

just read the chapter already! -continues to cry-

* * *

Chapter 6

The room was empty. Terra was nowhere in sight. She wasn't there.

"Terra?" Beast Boy started "where are you?" he ran to the couch and looked around "Terra?" he held his head in his hands. "where did she go?"

"I…don't know" Robin told his friend

"But it can't be good." Raven said "what if she was planning this all from the beginning? What if shes still working for Slade?"

"Shes not! Ok, Raven! Shes changed, she _is_ on our side!" Beast Boy yelled at her

"And how do you know this!" Raven questioned "maybe we shouldn't have brought her back! I should have listened to my common since! You know what? If Slade comes back, it's going to be all on your shoulders!" she said pointing to Beast Boy. Then stomped off "im going to my room!" she said as she slammed the door behind her

"What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked the others. There was no response.

"I don't know" Cyborg said a little after wards

Starfire looked as though she was thinking hard on something… she was "but… we were not the ones who brought friend Terra back… were we?" everyone looked at her in surprise "friend Raven said maybe we shouldn't have brought her back, but, we did not."

"Stars right" Cyborg said rubbing the back of his head

"You guys find Terra, I'll talk to Raven." Robin ordered the others, they did as they were told, and went to search the tower.

Robin walked down the hall towards Raven's room. As he approached the door, he was about to knock when he heard Raven talking to… well, someone. He put his ear up to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"I guess your right, you always are" Robin heard Raven through the door "but what if it was a mistake to bring her back? It would be all my fault if… hold on a second" the conversation stopped

Raven's door swung open and Robin fell on the floor. "Robin, what are you doing in front of my room?"

Robin immediately stood up to face her as if nothing had happened "Ummmm… Nothing… I was just…walking by, and uhhh, tripped?" he lied, he knew that if Raven knew he was listening in that she'd kill him instantly "so I'll be on my way" she started to walk off.

He was lying, and Raven knew it… and Robin knew Raven knew it. So he tried to get away while he still could "Robin?" Raven said in an unsympathetic voice

'Crap' Robin thought as he turned around "yes?" he tried to sound unafraid

"What were you doing? Really?" she asked demanding

"I…ummmm"

"Were you eavesdropping on my conver-" Raven cut herself off 'crap!'

Robin got a smirk on his face. Raven said too much and now he was suspicious. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself!" she said…and she wasn't really lying

"Yourself?" he asked disbelieving

"Why? Do you have a problem with that? Plenty of people talk to themselves"

"I know that Raven, but it sounded like you were having a real conversation with someone besides just you. So who were you _really_ talking to?"

"I can honestly say, that I was the only person in my room when you came by" she turned "now if you'd excuse me I'd like to-"she got cut of by sudden laughter coming from her room 'crap!'

"Raven…who was that?"

"That? Oh, that was me!" she said for a cover up

"You?"

"Yes me"

"You don't laugh"

"…"

"Raven? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Is it really nothing?"

"Aren't you suppose to be helping the others find Terra?" she tried to change the subject… it didn't quite work

"No. they went to search, I came to talk to you"

"…"

"…"

'Come on Raven! Think! You can't let him outsmart you!'

She put on her usual emotionless voice "Robin, are you suspicious of me? What did I ever do to earn that?" He had a stunned look on his face 'I'm winning!'

"…"

"Exactly, now if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone for now." She said

"Ok…"He said as he began to turn around, then shot his head back and looked in her room "but, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Is that you?" he asked

She turned around to see her mirror facing them with the Smart Raven and the Happy Raven fighting to get a view out of the mirror "HI RAVEN!" the one in the pink shouted

"Get down! Move!" the one in the yellow shouted as she engulfed the other in a black orb and threw her across the field behind them. She dusted herself off and took her place in the view of the mirror "Now, as I was-…Ooops I'll come back later" she ran off

"So you really weren't kidding when you said you were talking to yourself were you?" Robin asked her

"Great…"

* * *

and for those of you who want to flame... i dont care! flames will be thrown back to their original sources!

i know its short, but thats cuz, i dont know if some of you even like the story... because you **non't** review!

but to you loyal reviewers who luv me (not too much), check out a story called "Immortal Wounds" by Sinistra250. and also look at the others stories i asked you to look at in previous chapters.

now please, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**crimsonsun-rk-** you always guess right. and you are right about everyone in general. people do need to think more in their daily lifes.

**NevermoretheRaven**- it sucks when that happens. yeah, she wasnt really lieing though. and, you know my favorite pairing right? yes to all of those last questions. i am too much in a hurry to explain.

**Jurodan-** i was trying hard on the grammar and spelling. but this chapter might have a few. i wrote it in a rush. thank you... i think, tell me if anything is wrong with this chapter please.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Starfire's job was to search the Tower for Terra, and if they found nothing, then search the city. Beast Boy searched the bank of the lake around the tower and the level where his room was. Starfire searched the main area, along with the floor that had her and Cyborg's room. Cyborg looked on the roof and in the evidence room.

When they were about to end their search in the tower, and look in the city, Beast Boy said he remembered one more place, and that he would catch up with them if he found nothing.

Beast Boy slowly made his way down a hall that he was all too familiar with. He stopped in front of a door that had the letters T-E-R-R-A imprinted on it. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw on the bed Terra holding the heart shaped box in her arms crying.

When she saw him come in the room, she looked away from his stare. He approached her with caution as to not make her even more uncomfortable. He sat beside her on the bed and she laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Terra… what's wrong?" he asked her

"i..I've been thinking" she began slowly

"About what?" he asked still trying to comfort her

"How could you still like me?" she sat straight up and looked at him "how can you just accept me again! After all I've put you guys through? What I've put you through!" She got up off of the bed and stood before him "How can you still like me?... I broke your heart…and I don't think that I could ever mend that…" she trailed off. And turned her back to him "and yet… you still like me…"

"Terra… I trust you. And what's behind us, is behind us. We can't change the past… but we could build our future" (AN: that's kinda corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.)He slowly got up and walked over to her "we learn from our mistakes, you know? And I don't think you'd ever really want to do what you did before again" he said with a small chuckle at the end

"I know… but… I don't think you guys'll ever know how sorry I really am… and I don't think I'd be able to handle that. I don't belong here Beast Boy… and I've come to realize that now."

"Terra… what are you saying?"

"You know very well what I am saying… you've known it for quite some time now. I have to leave. It's for the best." She began to cry again

"No Terra. You're not going to leave! Not again, I won't let you!" Beast Boy lectured her

An eerie voice came from the corner of the room "But I will…"

The two looked to see who it was. All Beast Boy could say was "why…?"

* * *

ok, i know that this one was short, but i thought you guys should get another chapter. i am running shorty on reviews on all of my stories, so please review when you finnish reading this! 

Who do you think it was in the corner? tell me in a review.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

crimsonsun-rk- well… you guessed right again… kudos for you  
**  
teentitantruefriend-** you got it right. Thanks for the Review!

**hermioneandterras-twin 16-** thanks. Just update your story as soon as you can. i will try and be patient… or not…

**Jurodan-** I know there were errors, I am trying to catch myself at that. Don't worry, im not mad. ppl over look lots of things… and everything they're usually looking for is right under their noses…

**NevermoretheRaven-** how could you confuse me with a BB/Rea writer? I am doing BB/Terra! I is confused… **I HATE STARFIRE!** Ehem… I mean, I do not respect her point of view on life, and I don't like the way she is…

**Teentitans66-** you cant order me around! No one can tell me what to do! I order myself around… and my sister does too… just ignore me…

**Tameranian Angel-** HOW DARE YOU? Raven isnt evil… not that evil anywayz… you loose… please try again next time.

**TerraRocks-** Terra does rock…and she controls rocks… interesting how that works out huh? Nope! You loose. No points for you! And I heard a rumor that Terra will come back. And I did not get that info from a crazy fan who is saying "they'll(the show ppl) bring her back, or I'll make them bring her back!" I heard this… well saw this… on a site… cant remember the name tho…

thanks for all of the reviews guys! review this chapter too!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Previously

"_No Terra. You're not going to leave! Not again, I won't let you!" Beast Boy lectured her_

_An eerie voice came from the corner of the room "But I will…"_

_The two looked to see who it was. All Beast Boy could say was "why…?"_

It was Slade. "Why? What do you mean 'why'?" he said as he moved closer to the two teens.

Beast boy jumped in front of Terra as Slade walked towards them "what do you want with her!"

"By what do you mean? She is my apprentice, she swore to serve me and only me, and I am going to make her keep that promise!"

This whole time, Terra was standing there in shock._ "Why? How? What? I...i… I killed him! How is he here!"_ she grabbed her head and turned around so she couldn't see Slade. _"Beast Boy… how could he still be protecting me? After all I've done?"_ she turned to look at Beast Boy, then snapped back around when she saw Slade coming closer_ "he… he still likes me!"_ she clenched her hands into fists and turned to Slade. "No Slade! You do NOT own me. You never have and you never will!"

Slade was obviously shocked by her rebelliousness, for he was taken aback. "Hm! We shall fix your attitude when we get you your new suit!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Terra demanded

"Us!" Slade said as he moved closer to them and about 100 Slade-bots walked in behind him.

"How did you get them past the other Titans!" Beast Boy yelled at the masked mad man

"Simple my dear child. A few sprays of knock out gas, and they were out like a light!"

"No… they wouldn't have let you, they would've fought back! They wouldn't let you win! You couldn't have gotten to all of them!" Beast Boy said in desperation of an answer

"Hmph! Its all about them isn't it? Take some responsibility for your own actions. For, you can't blame me for _this_ defeat!"

With that he jumped towards them and kicked Beast Boy in the face, causing him to fly back and land on the ground. The Slade-bots soon ran towards Beast Boy to prevent him from getting up to fight back. Slade walked back to Terra. She had fear in her eyes… not for herself, but for her friends, for what she might do, for Beast Boy… she straightened back up and got ready to fight.

"Bring it Slade! I am **not** afraid of you!" her eyes shined yellow, as did her hands. A few rocks and such came flying in the room. She gathered them together to form a sphere with an opening in the bottom. She then trapped Slade in it and backed away.

She knocked into something… or someone. She turned to see who it was. It was Slade. "No! How did you just? I trapped you!"

He tilted his head and withdrew a needle. He injected it in Terra's arm, and she fell limp

With Beast Boy

He was throwing the Slade-bots off of him, turning into different animals to destroy them, and doing everything possible to keep his eyes on Terra. She saw her trap Slade in the sphere, he blinked, and he was behind her. He gasped when he saw Slade inject something in her arm. Now he was pissed!

He turned to a T-Rex and bit all their head off. Then he ran towards Slade to attack when he was grabbed by more of the Slade-bots he struggled and was about to morph when they sprinkled some sort of powder on him, he coughed from it.

He then tried to change… but he couldn't "what did you do to me!" he demanded

"Nothing, really. It just turns your powers off for the time being… they should come back in a few days… or not..." he laughed as he carried Terra off.

Beast Boy struggled once more, but it was no use. He was stuck. They lost. Slade had Terra. His powers were gone. And just when he thought he was going to be left to weep alone in his own misery. One of the Slade-bots punched him in the face, knocking him out.

He opened hi eyes to see…

* * *

i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that its really late and its really short... but the damn writer's block came back! and i've been working on my other stories... 

what do you think he saw? tell in a review!

and for all of those who read 'Darkness There And Nothing More' and wants a sequil like thingy... tell me in a review.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiiiiiiiiii! i am really sorry it took me so long to gt this out to you, but i've had a major case of writers block and other stories to work on! i will promise you that i **will** finish **all** of my stories! but it will take some time! so bare with me!

Reviews

**crimsonsun-rk-** ok. You've got them all wrong! Yeah… writers block seems to like me for some reason… don't know why…

**Tameranian Angel-** …yeah… I think we cleared the whole joke thingy up…

**Jonjetman-** the whole Slade goin after Raven, but goin after Terra, will allllll make since…but later…

**teentitantruefriend-** are you dead yet?

**Ravenfairie-** thank you

**hermioeandterras-twin16-** …yeah…

**Jurodan-** observant…aren't we? Yeah… I was bored and stuff… having your powers gone would surely piss him off…and Terra being in this mess again… thought it fit well.

**cutter-with-a-cause-** shame on you for not reading **and** reviewing… for shame…

**NevermoretheRaven-** yeah…um… review for this story, not to be rude or anything… but…yeah…

wow...i actually got 9 reviews...and this is chapter 9...and if you havent noticed...i am a lttle crazy right now...so yeah...

read and review...

* * *

Chapter 9 

He opened his eyes to see… nothing! It was pitch black as far as he could see… or maybe it was the blind fold over his eyes… hmmm…? But all he could remember was Slade… Terra-

"TERRA?" he said as he immediately sat up. Hitting his head one something. "OUCH!"

He went to rub his head and found that his hands were tied…his feet too. Where ever he was… it wasn't good…

With the titans

Raven sat up and massaged her temples. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the ground. She stood up and rubbed her back. It felt as though she had just fallen on it. She went to her door and out into the hall. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

The hall way, all the way to the main room, was destroyed! Completely dented, smashed, scratched, broken, demolished everything you could think of! There were pieces of robots all over. It looked like someone had fought back in… whatever happened here.

She walked down to Robin's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still none. So she entered her own way. She sifted through the solid wall to find no one there. She continued her search.

She walked down the trashed hall once again, down to the gym. She walked in to find him (Robin…who else?) on the ground. She rushed over to him and started to shake him. She groaned and sat up rubbing his head.

"Ahhhh….my head!" he looked over to her "Raven? What happened?" she looked at him with a displeased look

"I don't know. But I think you should see something." she pointed to the hall and helped him stand.

He got up and out of her hold and dusted himself off a bit before he headed for the door way. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her with a surprised look on his face

"ok… I really missed something didn't I?"

With Beast Boy

He struggled even more to get himself untied. Even just to get the blind fold off. But he couldn't. He was trapped. No way out. Stuck…

He tried to change into something… anything! But he couldn't. He rolled over on his side and tried to take a deep breath when it was cut short by a kick in the stomach. He yelled out in pain as he coughed up blood when he was kicked once more, this time harder.

"AHHHHHHGGG!" he curled up from the pain that was being delivered to him.

He once again tried to morph, but to no avail. His blind fold fell off then. He looked up to see about 50 Slade-bots standing around him, then in the center of them all was Slade.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth from rage and when he once again struggled, he was met with another kick, but this time in the side, making it more painful. He flew a few feet from the force of it.

Slade walked over to him. He could hear his metal boots hit the floor as he came closer. He awaited another kick, but none came. Instead he was picked up from his shirt; he choked. Slade stood him up against a wall and stood before him.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy demanded

No answer came. He asked once more, but still no answer. But instead he untied his arms and legs and began to walk off. Beast Boy stood there dumfounded for a second then ran after the masked mad man not thinking.

He went to jump on him but was stopped by one of the many Slade-bots standing by. They grabbed him and were once again going to attach him when Slade spoke up.

"No! Leave him be." they dropped him "come" he merely said. Beast Boy, not wanting to be attacked again followed.

"What do you want Slade! Why are you doing this?" the villain stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"Teenagers… so stubborn. Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders?" he questioned him

Beast Boy just stood there with a dull expression on his face. "Why do you need Terra!"

"she is my apprentice. She promised to serve me forever… and as I said before… I am going to make her keep that promise… at all costs…"

He continued to walk, not another word was said between the two of them. Even though Beast Boy top was gonna blow any second now, he didn't do anything.

They arrived at a large steel door and Slade punched in a code. Beast Boy, being as sneaky as he is, watched the numbers he put in.

666

"figures" he said below his breath.

The door swooshed open to reveal an old room .that looked like and old torture chamber… bones and all. Terra was sitting in a corner of the small room, hugging her knees.

Beast Boy rushed over to Terra and wrapped his arms around her. She groaned in pain.

"Terra! Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked her.

She became limp and fell into his lap. He started to stroke her hair and came across a wet spot. He looked at his hands and saw blood.

He gasped "Slade…" he said under his breath. He turned to face the mad man. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

What **did** Slade do to her? Tell me! cuz i sure as Hell dont know! 

Read, Review, bare with me!

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10i think Oo

Hey dudes! i think my writer's block has gotten scared and run away! i hope it doesnt come back, cuz that would suck for me and you!

i had alot of reviews for the last chapter! i wanted to say thank you for them!

**Ravenfairie-** thanx dude!

**TerraRocks-** I don't know! Why cant he! Just leave the good ppl alone for once!

**NevermoretheRaven-** um….ok? I don't get it…

**crimsonsun37-** yeah he's evil! Just look at Raven! God! Um… I don't know what happened to her… I don't even know if I came up with anything!... well… im stupid!

**AnimalShifter-** thanx, I just did!

**teentitantruefriend-** um… I don't know if I even came up with something ; but that was a good idea! And thanx!

**Tameranian Angel-** ppl shouldn't correct me! I make lots of spelling and grammar mistakes to where I don't really care anymore, I leave it to ABC check! And I don't really understand anything I write, so you're not alone!

**Forlorn Melody-** huh? Never mind!

**teentitan66-** writing hurts my brain! That's why I type!

**Tira's Host-** you changed your name, that's why I didn't know who you were nervous laugh heh heh heh…ok…. Ok, sorry for your dad problems, I was never really fond of mine!

**Jonjetman-** confusion is a place I often visit, don't feel special!

**xxblackravenxx-** hey dude! Glade you found time to read it! Hope this chapter is ok for you!

wow that was alot! i hope you all enjoy this chapter! the truth is, i told someone(cant remember who, sorry!) that i'd have this chapter up by the end of the week! well, i think that was monday, todays friday, so im fine!

but this chap was kinda pushed a bit, cuz i was getting the last bit of the block out of me!...that sounded weird... 0-o

just read the chapter dude!

* * *

Chapter 10(i think O.o) 

Recap:

He gasped "Slade…" he said under his breath. He turned to face the mad man. "What did you do to her?"

He still held Terra, but now as close as he could. He cursed under his breath, and brought her head to his chest. He brought his head down on hers, and whispered to her.

'Terra… you can't give in to this. You can't. You've made it though tougher things before, and you can't give up now. Please don't leave us Terra…don't leave me… I won't be able to live knowing you died in my arms… I wouldn't be able to go on… you mean to much to everyone…to me… don't give in…don't give in…' a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"Oh, how touching." Slade finally came in "it's her own fault, you know. That this happened to her. She just won't listen to what's right in front of her."

Beast Boy clenched his teeth as Slade spoke. His words were acid seeping right through him. He tried to ignore him, but it didn't work. You can't ignore something like Slade. He's not human. No human with a soul or feelings could do this to another.

"How…?" was all he could get out "How could you do this to someone without regretting it? Its… it's not human…" he looked back down to the girl on his lap. She lay motionless, her breathing was unsteady.

"How? By what do you mean? If anyone has the answer to that question, it's the one your defending." he could tell Beast Boy was getting angry, so he kept going "isn't she the one who betrayed you and regretted none of it? Isn't she the cause of all of this? You know I'm right. You can't change the truth when it's right in front of you and always has."

"no… it's not her fault… she didn't… I mean… she wouldn't do in on her own free will… I know her too well… she would never-"

"you actually believed her? Your more gullible then I give you credit for. She's the one who chose to be this way, not me. She's the one who's the cause of all of this, not me… or is it that its someone else's?"

Beast Boy was stunned, he couldn't move. What did he mean 'someone else's'? Surely he couldn't mean him? He had done nothing… wait…

She had a smile on her face that quickly faded, and she dropped a yellow and black communicator.

"You told him?" She asked with a pained look on her face.

"I didn't!"

"You promised me! You lied to me! You lied!" she screamed and ran away from the others, restraining her tears as she fled the one place she could have considered a home.

"Terra, no! Wait!" but it was too late, she left, and out of confusion of what had just happened.

But… when she came back… she… she said she was in control… but she never did speak of that small conversation… but, she couldn't have gotten that upset. It couldn't have been his fault that this all happened…could it?

The four titans remaining at titans tower gathered in the main room where Robin stood before the screen with Raven near by. The other two had notified them that they had waken up from somehow getting unconscious.

They found out that it had, indeed, been Slade who did it. They soon discovered that BB and Terra were missing, and wondered why since Slade had been after Raven recently.

It seemed that there were still many things about Slade that they didn't know… and most likely would never know.

"No sign of them." Robin finally said after about 10 minutes working with the computer.

"I have no clue where they went!" He spat and hit his fists on the screen's keyboard.

Raven put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry Robin. We'll get them back. And Slade will pay." she said caringly

"first Robin, then Terra, then you Raven, now back to Terra? What kind of game is Slade playing!" Cyborg shouted, he too, was angry.

"Why must Slade do this!" cried out a confused Starfire. The others were obviously surprised by this, because none of them said anything, and waited foe her to finish "why must he try to break our team? I have seen this before. They find something or someone you hold close and dear. Then they take it from you, and wait for you to come get it back… and…"

The room was silent. Starfire… she had just come out and showed them that she was not some naive girl who nothing of good and evil. But she knew more then they knew for her to know (AN- confusing I know…)… but… she made them think.

"Its bate…" Robin said s he snapped out of his deep thought. "A trap… for Raven…but, urg," he clenched his fists "we still have no way for finding them… its hopeless…"

The room was silent once again. Everyone was shocked, Robin… had given up? Robin doesn't give up! It's Robin!

"Wait a second! Cyborg," Raven called across the room "remember how Beast Boy would always loose things? And how you put tracking devices in all of your electronics so he wouldn't 'misplace' them and forget where they were?"

He nodded, still confused on what she was saying. The others just looked at her as she pondered.

"Didn't you find that he, somehow, swallowed the remote?" it seemed to click in all of their minds at that moment.

Robin went up to the screen with Cyborg close behind. He punched in a few numbers, then Cyborg did the same. Within a few seconds they stood back and looked at the monitor.

A small red light started to flash on and off. They tracked it to the outskirts of jump city near some old gold mines that had been abandoned for some time now.

"Titans, lets go" Robin said in a determined, yet hatful voice. Everyone knew the hate was for Slade, and he wouldn't just get away easily.

"no..." Beast Boy said in a confident voice. "It's not true. Its not my fault, and its not Terra's either. Its yours." he looked up at the maniac in black and orange.

"Mine? This whole thing is my fault?" Slade mocked "My dear boy, how would it be my fault?"

The titans raced down the road. In different ways they raced to the same destination. Robin on his R-cycle, Starfire and Raven at flight, and Cyborg in the T--car.

Robin all of the sudden stopped in the middle of the road. The others soon did the same. The girls floated to the ground.

"Robin, why do you-?" Starfire was shushed by Robin.

Raven pointed in front of them. They were about 100 meters from the entrance of the mines. But it was being guarded.

There were about 10 Slade-bots right in the entrance way, and over 80 hidden in bushes, behind rocks and debris. The titans took a few steps back before charging in to be met with a battle.

"I said this before, and I'll say it again, this was her doing, she came to me, asked me for control, and that's what I gave her. Control. Its amazing what one would do for control, isn't it?"

"Why am I here?" Beast Boy asked him still determined as ever.

No answer came.

"Wh-" he got cut off when Slade punched him straight in the face.

He went flying back, and Terra's head fell to the ground with a thud, she didn't move. Beast Boy slowly sat up to be met with another fist in his face. And once again, he went flying back.

He sat against the wall of this… room, and tried to get up to fight back. But as soon as he did, he got a blow to his stomach. He cringed, arms around this abdomen, he got up once again to fight back, for himself, for Terra.

As soon as he stood, he got knocked off his feet, with his head landing on the ground quickly. It sent an immediate pain through his entire body; he grabbed his head, holding it tightly.

He tried to morph, it didn't work. He tried to get up, he couldn't. He tried to speak, blood came out. He tried to blink, but got hit with a stinging feeling. He tried to cry, no tears could be shed.

The last thing he saw was Terra. She slowly got up from her position on the ground. Still holding her head, she looked over to see Beast Boy's head drop. She gasped, and looked to see Slade right over him.

With pain, anger, guilt and other unsure emotions, Terra attacked with no warning.

Tears spewing from her eyes that now glowed yellow; she lifted parts of the earth below their feet, the rock sheets around them rose to form into pointed missiles, all of which went flying at Slade.

It caused a cloud of dirt, and debris was everywhere. She ignored this and ran up to Beast Boy's side.

She coughed from all the dirt everywhere, but made it to him. She fell right next to him, still trying to catch her breath. She sat up and started to push him a bit, trying to make him get up.

"Come'on BB! Get up! Please? Just get up!" she shouted at him. "Come'on!"

Seeing no results in what she was doing, she became quieter. Now, all you could hear was a whisper of "Please don't leave me…."

A single tear fell down the side of her face. But she was soon knocked to her side as Slade came up behind her and kicked her in the side.

She pushed herself on an elbow and looked in his direction. Getting ready to attack, the door was blown off and into pieces. She was thrown back a little. But got up to see what had happened.

But before she could see, a large piece of debris hit her in the forehead. The last thing she saw was a hand reaching for her, wanting her to grab on…….

* * *

vwahahahahahahahah! cliffie... i think... but this is the second to last chapter! and then im gonna have an epilouge or whatever they are! i am **not** going to do a sequil! they take up too much time, and thinking power! im sorry, but im not going to do one, no matter how many flames i get about it! 

ok, now that i said that...um... i dont know what to say... uhhhh... oh yeah!

R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R

JUST READ AND REVIEW ALREADY! or if you already read the chap... just review already geeze!


	11. Chapter 11

I'M BACK! Well, kinda. I desided to update in honor of the new episodes airing today! And us lucky people with satalite get to see it 3 hours early XD

Anyways, I had to push myself to finish this before the episode comes, so its not that long. I desides theres gonna be one more chapter, and an epilouge, then its done!

Heres the answers to reviews:

Crimsonsun37- Don't ask how he swallowed that thing, he just did!

TerraRocks- LOL! Hey, I updated this story, now remember our deal we made a while ago? UPDATE YOURS ALREADY! >. 

Jurodan- My writers block is gone, but school sucks and I'm lazy! sweat drop.

errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- first off, interesting name! I think I got the right # of 'r's. And thank you for your kind review! I am glad you enjoyed it!

And to eveyone else, thank you for your reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, and read then next and whatever!

_  
**Read and Review!**  
_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11_

Recap

"_Come'on BB! Get up! Please? Just get up!" she shouted at him. "Come'on! " _

_Seeing no results in what she was doing, she became quieter. Now, all you could hear was a whisper of "Please don't leave me…."_

_A single tear fell down the side of her face. But she was soon knocked to her side as Slade came up behind her and kicked her in the side._

_She pushed herself on an elbow and looked in his direction. Getting ready to attack, the door was blown off and into pieces. She was thrown back a little. But got up to see what had happened._

_But before she could see, a large piece of debris hit her in the forehead. The last thing she saw was a hand reaching for her, wanting her to grab on……._

"Terra!" the voice called. "Terra!" she didn't move in fear of whom or what it was calling her name "Terra! Get up!"

She opened her eyes to see various things moving around. She saw blurs of red, yellow, green, blue, orange and black. She tightened her eyelids to keep the images from her sight.

She turned her head to the side and her eyes opened to see him. BB still lay on the ground, still unmoving. She immediately tried to get up.

"Beast…. Boy…?" she still tried to get over to him, but was pulled up by someone.

She was soon surrounded by a light blue that filled her body with what seemed energy, then a soothing sensation that made her whole body go numb for a second, then come back slowly, now feeling fully energized and healed of all previous wounds.

She then looked up to see it was Raven who had been there calling her name. She now had her on her lap with her hand outstretched over her…. Healing her. Raven was healing her… but why? Haddent she hated her, even now?

Or was it that she trusted her? Some say you need to trust someone for them to trust you… is that true? That Terra had actually let herself trust them, and they were returning the favor?

She looked up at her with a sad look on her face, then she turned her head towards what she was previously looking at… or should I say 'who'? Her eyes widened even more, and she got up and ran over to Beast Boy's side.

"No…" she said as she started to push at him as she had before, but now in a more gentle way.

She was on her knees with her head down a bit. She was trying hard to drown out all the noise going on around her. The other Titans were fighting Slade and his bots.

They had blown up the door way and come in, its what caused the debris to hit her head in that way. But it was better now… they were fighting off Slade and his bots, leaving it up to her to save the one person she really cared about this second.

She bent down close to his face, turning her cheek to his face, trying to see if she could feel a slight breath or not…. She felt it, but it was weak…. Very, very weak at that.

She sat up straight again and turned her head "RAVEN! I need some help here!" She called to Raven who then came over to her side.

"Raven, his breathing… its, its really weak, we need to get him out of here and I need to get him to safety" She said to her

"Ok, but I'm taking him-"

"No, Raven. It's my fault you're all here, let me take him. Right now I'm no use in battle, I don't want to loose control again!" She said with a few tears at the brims of her eyes.

"Fine, Hold on…" she said putting her hand over Terra who now had BB in her arms; Terra nodded and closed her eyes.

Raven chanted, and Terra and Beast Boy were teleported out of there, and on to the outside streets. It was dark, at least Midnight, and there were few people on the streets.

Beast Boy's breathing was getting fainter, she pulled up a large rock with a little difficulty; she realized she was still a little out of practice.

"It's going to be Ok BB. Don't worry" she whispered to him before she took off.

Right after Raven teleported the two out, Robin came running up to her, and right behind him followed Star and Cyborg. He yelled to her.

"Raven, duck and cover!" Robin yelled as he threw out an explosion disk as he turned and landed right beside Raven.

And with that, Raven got the message and put her shield up over all of them, as the disk exploded, causing various slade-bots to go into pieced, other were just blown across the small room, others out the door.

The room was very unsteady at this point, and pieces of the ceiling came crashing down around them all.

"Raven, you need to get us out of here." Robin said

She nodded and chanted once more.

They ended up in the level above them, where Starfire saw Slade running down the hall. But In the opposite direction, Cyborg saw Slade also.

"Probably another imitation." Raven said.

"There's no time to tell, split up, Cyborg and Starfire, go that way." he pointed to the right, "Raven, we'll go the other way." He said, they all nodded and were off.

"Raven, did you get Beast Boy and Terra out of here?" Robin asked as he ran and Raven levitated.

"Yes, she told me she would be able to handle it herself. She should be ok with him, I…. I trust her to do at least that."

Starfire flew a little ahead and saw him "There!" She yelled as bother her and Cyborg picked up their pace.

Starfire shot off a few star bold at the ceiling, causing it to come down, leaving Slade trapped there. They all stopped, Slade first, and he had not yet turned to look at them. Starfire was about to walk forward, but Cyborg put his arm in front of her.

"Slade, what are you doing here? What do you want with Terra? "Cyborg said plain and simple.

Slade chuckled a bit before turning around a bit. And right in the center of his mask was a countdown, it was at 3. It was another fake.

"Starfire! MOVE!" Cyborg said to her as he ran also.

But before they could get far, the imitation S lade exploded, causing the rest of the ceiling to cave in on top of them.

"Raven! Straight a head!" Robin pointed

In front of them was Slade trying top push in a code to open a door it looked like. He typed in the right combination of numbers, and the door opened and closed, leaving Raven and Robin on the other side.

"Raven, get us to the other si-" Before he could finish, there was an explosion in the other direction. That explosion caused the ceiling to cave in, burring them.

Terra continued to fly across the city with BB in her arms now. Letting him lay down on the Rock was too bumpy, and would leave him an even lesser chance of surviving.

She had almost got to the Hospital when she had a sharp pain went to her head. The rock began to fall, but she quickly regained control.

"Not…. Not again." she struggled to say to herself "I will _not_ loose control again, not here not now!" She was yelling at herself.

She landed at the doorway, tripping a bit as she came through.

Someone came towards her as she was trying to get up. It was a nurse. She helped her stand.

"…T...Terra?" the nurse said to her "But I thought you were turned to stone."

"No time… Beast Boy…" She said as she lifted him a bit, she was out of breath. "The others are in battle; I needed to get him here! You guys have to save him."

The nurse nodded and some others came in with a stretcher and put him on it.

The woman smiled at her "He'll be fine." She said to Terra "I always knew you were good." And with that, she motioned for her to sit down, and she took the invitation.

"_I hope the others will be ok…"_ Terra thought to herself"_ I'm just so… tired….." _After that thought, she fell asleep.

Even with Raven healing her, she couldn't resist the pleaser of sleep. Not after what she had gone through in the last few days.

* * *

R&R? 


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update! I feel like a bad writer cries but to be honest, I lost the file on my computer when the aliens invaded and I only just discovered it at the bottom of my filing cabnet where I had to re-type the whole thing! It really sucked...

Like any of you are going to believe that? But seriously, I was lazydodges rotten fruit

I'm not answering reviews cuz, again, I am Lazy!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Flashback-ish…._

_"Starfire! MOVE!" Cyborg said to her as he ran also._

_But before they could get far, the imitation S lade exploded, causing the rest of the ceiling to cave in on top of them._

_In front of them was Slade trying to push in a code to open a door it looked like. He typed in the right combination of numbers, and the door opened and closed, leaving Raven and Robin on the other side._

_"Raven, get us to the other si-" Before he could finish, there was an explosion in the other direction. That explosion caused the ceiling to cave in, burring them._

_"I hope the others will be ok…" Terra thought to herself " I'm just so… tired….." After that thought, she fell asleep._

_Even with Raven healing her, she couldn't resist the pleaser of sleep. Not after what she had gone through in the last few days._

_End Flashback-ish thingy…_

Terra woke up to the sound of a scream. But no one was around her. It was dark, there was one light on. She waited a second or two to take in her surroundings to realize where she was.

She remembered everything. Slade, Beast Boy, the others, Raven…. Wait,…. "Beast Boy!" she shouted, but was met with a 'shhh' from the nurse at the front desk. She walked towards her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked first off.

"About an hour or so. Not that long really." The nurse replied.

"How is…. How's BB? Do you know?" she asked anxiously

"I don't get much news up here, but as far as I know he's Ok. No doctors have come out to tell me otherwise." she said reassuringly. "Though, I would like to know"

Terra nodded.

"How did you get here. I mean, how are you still alive?" She asked in a curious tone, obviously not to offend.

Terra laughed nervously "Well, to tell you the truth…. I don't even know….. I just woke up in the Titans Infirmary. What happened before then, I can't really remember. I just heard this… noise in my head. It sounded like someone's voice. Someone familiar. But, anyways, The last word I heard in my head was 'Now'. then everything cleared up and it went from blinding white, to pitch black, and I woke up several hours later." She explained

The woman looked at Terra for a second as if trying to see if she were lying or not, then her looked softened; she believed her.

"Who do you think it was, talking to you when you were still stone?" She questioned, just wanting to know if Terra might've had any idea.

"I don't know. Honestly. But, If I were to have to guess, I'd say-"

"Um, excuse me" Another nurse came in interrupting on accident. "Were you the girl that came in with Mr. Logan?" The nurse asked

"Um, You mean Beast Boy? Yeah" '_Logan? Garfield Logan. I think that's what he told me his name was….'_

"Yes. Well, I think you might want to come with me." She said as she motioned for her to follow.

Terra turned to see the woman she was talking to, she smiled, and wished her good luck with anything she would have to do. Terra smiled slightly and followed the other nurse. And when she took one last glance to see the woman again, she was gone. Confused, she continued to walk.

"Is anything wrong miss?" Terra asked softly.

The woman said nothing.

"Is he ok miss?" She asked again.

And again she was met with no reply.

"Is he ok?" She continued to ask, trying not to get angry.

The woman once again did not speak.

"Miss I-"

"We're here." The woman cut her off.

She opened a door, leading to a white room. It wasn't small, nor was it big. There were no windows, and only one door. There was a counter and a sink with various items on it. Two chair, and a bed-

Terra let out a small gasp and put her hand up, covering her mouth

"No….."

Coughing hard, he emerged from the fallen ceiling. He dusted himself off, coming over a few scratches. Nothing big, but they were still bleeding. He cleaned up his cuts best he could, then looked around.

He could see the night sky. There seemed to be no floor above him, just a few beams. Coming into realization of where he was, his eyes burst open.

"RAVEN!" He yelled as he ran back to where he came out of the pile, and began to dig.

After about a minute or two, he found her. She was unconscious, but breathing. He pulled her out of the pile, and cleared a place on the ground where he laid her down.

He then began to look her over to make sure she wasn't badly hurt anywhere.

She seemed to have only a few scratches, he sighed in relief. He sat next to her for a few seconds, just staring at her, then her eyes opened. He jumped.

"What are you looking at, Boy Wonder?" Raven asked as she began to sit up, holding her head.

"N-nothing, I was just seeing if you were ok." He blurted out.

Raven blushed, and so did Robin a bit.

Raven stood up "we should see if the others are ok, Robin." She said then grabbing his hand and helping him up "If we had a cave in, Cy and Starfire most likely had one as well. "

Robin nodded and grabbed his communicator. He sighed, it was busted.

"Uh, Raven? How about you call them, my communicator is busted." He said putting his hand behind his head.

Raven agreed, and called the others, but there was no answer.

* * *

Its short, I'm sorry! But its better then nothing!

Cliffie?

R&R!


End file.
